


Stop staring at me

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Robert can't keep his eyes off Aaron
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 41





	Stop staring at me

"Stop staring at me, Robert"  
"Sorry, I can't. You look really hot tonight" Robert answered  
"I look the same as always. And now stop it, my mum is watching us", Aaron mumbled while he tried to eat his burger.

After they finished their dinner, Aaron went to the counter to order a beer. He leaned across the counter and Robert couldn't keep his eyes from Aaron's ass. That was enough. He tried to adjust himself discreetly before he went to him and whispered a "follow me" into Aaron's ear.

"Aren't we a bit too old to make out like this in public?" Aaron laughed between two heated kisses.

"I'll never be too old to show you how much I want you" Robert said huskily. "And I'll never be too old to give you a hickey" he grinned and went for Aaron's neck...

"Let's go home Aaron" Robert said while he sucked and nibbled on his neck.  
"Okay, but we have to pay first".  
"You wanna go back with your hard on? Just in case you aren't aware... it's obvious" Robert smirked and palmed Aaron through his jeans.  
"You're right, let's go home before I cum in my pants" 

5 minutes later, they entered their home. As soon as they were inside, Robert pushed Aaron towards the table. He unbuckled Aarons belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down.  
"Turn around" he commanded.  
Aaron did as he was told, laid his chest flat onto the surface and wiggled his ass.  
"Come on Robert, don't tease me" he whined.  
"I just enjoyed the view for a second." Robert smirked, went finally to his knees and licked his tight hole.

Aaron felt Roberts tongue on his hole. Wet, hot and strongue. He tried to be quiet and bit on his bottom lip. Fuck that felt so good. His cock was rock hard. Robert gave his cock a few strokes and used the precum as lub. Slowly he pushed one finger into Aaron's tight hole while his other hand played with Aaron's dick. After a few minutes he was loose enough to insert a second finger. Aaron pushed his ass onto Roberts fingers. 

"Fuck, so good. Robert I am almost there, fuck" Aaron moaned and Robert could feel how Aaron's hole tightened around his fingers. Suddenly everything stopped. Robert removed his fingers and stood back.  
"Why.... why did you stop? I was almost there" Aaron asked confused.  
"I know, that's why I stopped." Robert smirked and went to the coach.  


"You wanna come? Then come here and take what you want" Robert said and started to stroke his dick. Aaron stood there for a few seconds before he went to the Couch and lowered himself onto Robert's huge cock. "Fuck, you are so big. Feels so good" he groaned and started to bounce up and down.  
"Touch me, please touch me" Aaron begged.  
"No. I wanna see how you jerk yourself off while you ride me. And I wanna hear you, so don't hold back" Robert commanded.  


Aaron was too far gone to care. He wrapped his hand around his cock while he rode him hard. He moaned and groaned and suddenly Robert felt Aaron's walls tightened around his dick.  
"I am going to cum. Fuuuck" he cried out and shoot his load all over Robert's chest. Robert grabbed Aaron's hips, pushed him down once more and followed him over the edge.  
After what felt like hours, Aaron opened his eyes and looked down on Robert when he felt that Robert peppered soft kisses all over his shoulders and neck. "I love you" Robert said. Aaron leaned back to see Roberts face "I love you too"


End file.
